SUFRIENDO POR UN HIJO
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: ¿como se sentia la familia Cullen cuando Edward se va a volterra? ¿como se sentiran con la llegad a de los neofitos? ¿Que pasara con ellos? este es la historia de como se sentian Carlisle y Esme en esta situacion
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de SM. **

**Yo solo trato de complementar lo que ella nos dijo en el libro de Luna Nueva **

**SUFRIENDO POR UN HIJO**

**CARLISLE Pov**.

Estoy aquí tratando de calmar a mi esposa, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en la misma situación.

Los dos estamos desesperados, la incertidumbre nos consume.

Yo, me siento, tan inútil, impotente por no poder hacer nada, no podía ayudar ni estar con mi hijo. No lograr tranquilizar al amor de mi vida.

Esta situación es muy delicada para toda la familia. Pero para Esme y para mi es aun mas fuerte el dolor, ya que lo conocemos mas que a nadie.

Para mí, él fue mi primera compañía, el primer integrante de mi familia, y ahora temía perderlo.

Mi Esme estaba peor que yo; él era su primer bebe. Hasta los demás se enojaban por que el era el "consentido"; y no lo podíamos negar. También a los demás los queríamos, pero no se comparaba con el amor que le profanábamos a Edward.

Le besaba los cabellos, la frente, las manos, cada parte de su cara- me detenía un buen rato en su boca- pero aun así ella no dejaba de sollozar.

-Esme, amor, tranquilízate.

-Pero, Carlisle. Mi hijo esta…- le tape la boca con la mía.

-Lo se- le dije al separarnos-Pero todo va a salir bien.

-Mi Edward…

-Amor, el sabe por que lo hace- aunque no sabe lo que hace, o no ve las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Pero tomar esa decisión, sin consultarnos. ¿Por qué no llamo antes? Para comprobar. ¿Por qué se fue?

-Yo haría lo mismo si te perdiera.

-¡¡Ni lo pienses Carlisle Cullen!! Tú tienes que cuidar a mis niños, sí es que me pasa algo. No quiero que los dejes solos ¿entendido?

-Si, entendido, pero no te pasara nada, te protegeré, lo prometo.

-Lo se, pero un así.

-Y mi nena. ¿Por qué tiene que seguir las locuras de su hermano?, ¿no ve el dolor que nos están causando, los tres, Edward, Bella y ella? ¿No ve como esta sufriendo Japser?

Alice. No me sorprende que se haya ido por Edward, siendo que era la única que sabía lo que aria su loco y desesperado hermano. ¿Pero por que no nos pidió ayuda? Y lo peor, que nos prohibió que fuéramos detrás de ellos. Y no podíamos desobedecerle.

El pobre de Japser, a estado encerado En su habitación, desde que llegamos aquí, solo camina y camina en todo su cuarto. Sabemos que es muy fuete para el esto.

Nosotros los vampiros queremos incondicionalmente a nuestras parejas. Nuestro amor por ellas no se puede comparar con nada. Cada quien se forma, pero siempre igual de fuerte.

Mi hija. Si pusiéramos esto en un concurso de ver a quien mas queremos- nunca lo hemos hecho, ni lo haremos- ella se llevaría el segundo lugar. Su locura, su hiperactividad, nos hacia a todos la vida mas feliz- aunque cuando se le ocurre llevarnos a todos de shopping, es lo mas horroroso que existe, Japser si la debe de adorar para poder aguándola tanto.

De mis labios salio un tímida sonrisa por la ocurrencia. Pero tan rápido como llego, tan rápido se borro. Por pensar en como estará mi hijo en la perdida de su bailarina, ¿Cómo estaría la casa sin sus ocurrencias?

Esto era insoportable. Mis dos amados bebes, mi bailarina, mi músico. Y ahora también le sumamos a Bella, una chiquilla que a ganado nuestro corazón muerto –Rosalie esta en otra cuenta, aunque se esta ganando su cariño- yendo a la ciudad mas peligrosa que existe para nosotros ** Volterra. **Uno para que lo mataran y dos para _tratar_ de rescatarlo.

Esto era una locura.

Ojala que nosotros pudiéramos dormir y que despertáramos, viendo que esto era una pesadilla.

**ESME Pov.**

Aquí en los brazos de mi Carlisle me sentía mas tranquila, pero aun así no era capas de controlar mi dolor por completo.

Mi Japser no podía ayudar en estos momentos. por que estaba igual que nosotros dos.

Mi Alice, su Alice. Mi niña, su mountrito. Mi hija, su vida. Estaba peor que nosotros. Su Alice, estaba en un peligro eminente, y su hermano en la misma situación. Puede ser que tenga problemas con Bella, y mas el día de su cumpleaños, pero aun así la quiere, mas por que la quiere su esposa.

Rose y Emmett también están afligidos. Sobretodo mi pequeño osito, el como amaba a sus hermanos y a Bella. Este grandulon se encariñaba fácilmente, así como uno se podía encariñar con el de la misma forma.

Sabia que mi marido, estaba sufriendo por su hijo, su compañía, mí bebe. Y nuestra nena. Espero que sí las cosas salen bien- tienen que salir bien-, podremos obtener otra hija mas.

Así no estará mi Edward, solo. Por un siglo estuvo así, ojala que ahora las cosas cambien.

¿Pero si no sale bien? ¿Que pasara con nuestra familia?

Con mi Carlisle y conmigo. No podremos soportar peder a tres hijos de un momento a otro.

Y Carlisle. Que hará, sabemos que Aro es su amigo ¿lo perdonara? No lo creo pero aun así no se que pasara.

Sigo en sus brazos, sollozando de lo asustada que estoy, pero tratando de recupérame, tengo toda una familia de que preocuparme.

Mi celular empieza a sonar. Todos aparecieron para ver quien llamaba.

-¿Bueno?

-Esme soy Tania ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Ya s ha comunicado? ¿Ya vienen de regreso?

- No Tania, no sabemos nada, de nada.

-Prométeme que me llamaras cuando te enteres de algo

- Lo prometo Tania.

-Saludos de por acá- "Todo va a Salir bien, no se preocupen" oí la vos de Carmen no muy lejos de Tania.

-Igualmente, y espero que salga todo bien.-cuelgo

La otra parte de la familia, llamando para saber que había pasado con mi alocado hijo. En su intento de ser suicida, por _perder_ a un amor.

Sentí la decepción de todos, por la llamada que acabamos de tener.

Estaba segura de una cosa. Si no fuera vampiro, yo ya estaría en coma.

Sentí de nuevo los brazos fuertes de Calisle masajeándome la espalda, para calmar la tensión.

-Te amo-me susurro al oído

- Yo también, y mucho

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

El teléfono de Japser era el que sonaba ahora.

-¿Alice?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Bueno, esta idea la espero que les guste, se me fue la inspiración cuando empecé con Esme así que espero que no me haya quedado tan mal.**

**Mi reto esta cumplido **

**Por favor mándenme REVIEWS para saber si les gusta gracias a todas **

**Besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK **** HALE **

**LUISA **


	2. habiso de yo

POR PROBLEMAS CON STA COSA EL CAPI SERA EN LA SIG PAG JAJA

ESTOY LOCA

LAMETO EL RETAZO

ESPERO Q LO DISFRUTEN

GARX POR TODO A TODAS

MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLCOK HALE

LUISA


	3. Chapter 2

**CARLISLE Pov.**

-¿Alice?- y en medio minuto ya estábamos todos alrededor de Jasper

-Jasper, amor, hola… hola a todos.- eso nos saco una pequeña sonrisa de nuestros rostros muertos.

-hola enana, saludo a los otros dos de nuestra parte- casi grito Emmett, sabiendo que sin gritar lo escuchaba muy bien- ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- lo ultimo si fue grito.

-claro que te escucho, yo soy la que SI se lava las orejas, Emmett.

-YO SI ME LAS LAVO, si no me crees pregúntale a Rose.

- a mi no me metas en tus discusiones osito- contesto la eludida.

-vez hasta ella lo esta diciendo.

-ya basta- termine con la discusión al ver que Emmett iba a reclamar, y que el pobre de Jasper tenía ya el celular a 5 cm. De distancia entre su oreja y el aparato.- Alice ¿en donde están?

-acabamos de llegar a un hotel de Florencia, ellos dos fueron a comprar los boletos.

-¿están bien los tres?-pregunto mi esposa.

-si, un poco asustaos y mas Bella. Pero de ahí en adelante, todos estamos bien.

-¿en cuanto tiempo llegan?- pregunto ahora Jasper ¿Por qué me ganaban a preguntar? No importa solo quería ver.

-como en 23 hrs. (**N/A no c cuanto fue exactamente, lo q c m ocurrió fue eso, pido perdón si m he equivocado) **en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

-te extraño, no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez Alice- el aspecto enojado de Jasper hacia Alice era algo cómico y raro.

-ya no, para la próxima tu te iras con migo.

-ya no te dejare. Nunca.- las cosas se empezaron a poner cursis. Así que nos retiramos.

Esme y yo, nos bajamos a las sala otra vez, mientras Emmett y Rosalie se dirigían a su cuarto, Rose, todavía un poco cabizbaja. Jasper se metió a su cuarto para entablar una extensa conversación con su duende.

-no me sentiré tranquila hasta que no los tenga en mis brazos.

- yo también querida, pero tenemos que esperar, y ver que le hará tu hijo.

-si-y exhalo

Empezamos a preparar las cosas para irnos a Forks, ya no teníamos nada que hacer aquí en Ithaca. Necesitábamos estar con ellos.

Me fui al hospital para decirles que después de vacaciones ya no regresaría a trabajar, continué con la escuela para la misma razón, peor ahora pidiendo también los papeles de mi hijo. No creo que regrese hasta acá por la universidad. Y mas con lo que esta pasando horita, querrá estar más tiempo con Alice, que en una tonta universidad.

Llegamos a nuestra amada ciudad como medio hora después de la llama de Alice. Emmett y rosalie fueron a dejar las maletas a la casa, mientras nosotros tres esperábamos con ansias el avión que provenía de Atlanta.

Jasper recibió otra llamada de Alice diciendo que ya casi aterrizaban y que preparáramos las cosas para llevara Bella a su casa.

Tenia abrazada a Esme por detrás colocando mis manos en su estomago y sus manso arriba de la mías

Llego el vuelo, y nos movimos en rápidos pasos humanoshasta la salida de los pasajeros.

Los vimos. Edward estaba abrazando a Bella por la cadera. Bella se veía como muerta –y no como nosotros. Alice era como su guarda-espaldas.

Una felicidad enorme lleno mí muerto corazón, estaba tan feliz de ver a mis hijos bien-menos Bella- y sedientos pero…- ahora la familia estaba junta otra vez

Jasper fue el primero que se acerco a los recién llegados pero ignoro a la parejita. El se dedico a trasmitirle todo el temor, amor, paz, felicidad que sentía por su pequeña.

Llegaron a nosotros en la esquina donde nos encontrábamos. Esme se separo de mis brazos y fue a abrazar a Bella, dificultando el paso el brazo de Edward la entrada.

-¡Cuánto te lo agradezco….!- le susurro al oído.

Soltó a la niña y se fue con su bebe. Sollozo como cuando esta con migo. Pero ahora había un toque de alegría.

-_nunca me _hagas pasar por eso otra vez- estaba un poco enojada

Él por el contrario estaba muy feliz igual que yo ya que le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-lo siento mamá- lo hizo, lo perdono ¿Quién se podría enojar mucho tiempo con el? Es un poco barbero, chiqueando, consentido, mimado, un bebe.

-gracias Bella- le dije a la persona que había traído a mi hijo de nuevo a mis brazos-estamos en deuda con tigo.

-para nada- si que estaba mal la pobre chica.

-esta mas muerta que viva- reprendió a su hijo por las condiciones que tenia su... ¿nuera?

Agarro un brazo de Bella mientras Edward toma el otro y nos dirigimos a la salida

*****************************************

**Esme pov.**

Estaba desesperada. Aquí en el aeropuerto esperando que aterrizara el avión que traería de vuelta a mis retoños.

Jasper estaba con nosotros esperando a Alice. Mi otra parejita se encantaba en el exterior.

Emmett trataba de tranquilizar a Rosalie, a estado muy mal. Temiendo por su hermano como nosotros, pero ella con un poco de remordimiento, ya que de podría decir que fue por su culpa que esto este pasando.

No la regaño, ni la culpo, aunque no me gusto su actitud.

Ahí estaban mis hijos. Trate de controlarme para no ir corriendo tras ellos. Jasper fue hacia Alice, como se querían , pobre de mi hijo.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente abrace a Bella, sin ella no estaría Edward aquí con nosotros.

-cuanto te lo agradezco- se lo dije con todo el corazón. La solté y me avente a los brazos de Edward. Ahora que lo tenia cerca ya me sentía con energías para…-_nunca me _ hagas pasar por esto otra vez- para regañarlo. _Y no estoy jugando._ Le dije con la mente.

-lo siento mamá- y me sonrió. No podía enojarme con él, ese era mi problema, lo consentía mucho.

-gracias bella- le dijo mi esposo.

-para nada- su voz era apenas audible

-esta mas muerta que viva- reclame a mi hijo. ¿_Esta bien? _le pregunte. El asintió.

La tomamos entre los dos y nos dirigimos al carro. Alice y Jasper venían detrás de nosotros, sin separar la vista de sus ojos y agarrados de la mano. Podía sentir la felicidad que embargaba a mi ultimo hijo, ya que sin su ayuda yo también la tenia.

Vi a mis otos don hijos recargados en el Auto. Rose tenia la mirada agachada. Edward se puso tenso y fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

-no lo hagas, la ha pasado fatal- le dije mientas le enseñaba las ultimas imágenes de Ithaca.

-menos mal- contesto el calmándose un poco

-no ha sido culpa suya- la defendió Bella. Se oía fatal

-déjala que se disculpe- le suplique- nosotros iremos con Jasper y Alice- _necesito hablar con ellos también._

Me aleje tomando la brazo de mi esposo hacia el mercedes. Donde ya nos esperaban Japser y Alice.

Alice se separo de su amado y nos dio un abrazo a los dos.

-los extrañe tanto.- Nos dijo con voz ahogada.

-y nosotros a ti pequeña- le dijo con la misma tonalidad de voz.

Subimos al auto. Carlisle manejo, yo era la copiloto. Y la parejita estaba atrás abrazados, como si los hubieran soldado así.

-¿estarán las cosas mas tranquilas?- le pregunte a mi esposo.

- si pero tendremos un poco de problemas con Edward- me contesto Alice.

Suspire. Nos dirigimos directamente a la casa, no tenía sentido ir a casa de Charlie, ellos se las arreglarían.

Llegamos y mi pequeña se fue a su cuarto, para arreglar sus cosas, tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa-siempre tan vanidosa, aun que no superaba a Rosalie-

En 5min estaba Edward en la casa. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y frente, un gran abrazo a su padre y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, fui tras él.

-vine solo a cambiarme y me voy- dijo cuando leyó mis pensamientos.

-estarás por aquí es lo importa- le respondí.

Salio y se fue al cuarto de su hermana. Esta salio y le brinco enzima.

-de nada… pero será la ultima vez- le dijo esta con un matiz de diversión.

-lo prometo.

Se bajo, del cuerpo de su hermano. Este le extendió la mano a Jasper que la tomo y luego se abrazaron.

-lo siento hermano, no era mi intención involucrarla- le pido a Jasper.

-lo se, no es nuestra culpa que sepa mas que los demás- le contesto este, mientas Alice reía armoniosamente

Bajo, mientras entraban Emmett y Rosalie. Abrazo a su hermano y le dio un beso rápido a Rose, entre la mejilla y el labio. Y desapareció entre el bosque.

-gárranme que voy a matarlo.

-no te pongas celoso osito.

La alegría ya regreso a esta casa de vampiros.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Lamento el retrazo de verdad no era mi intención.**

**La prox semana daré los agradecimientos a todas.**

**Por lo mientras un gran agradecimiento a Kahia-chan y Esme Anne por ayudarme con el libro grax grax besos a todas**

**Cualquier duda y sugerencia será bien recibida **

**besos **


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta primera parte la saque de los supuestos capítulos eliminados de luna nueva, sobre una beca. Para seguir con lo oficial.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Carlisle. Pov**

Estábamos arreglando el ventanal de enfrente, mientras Alice nos ponía a tanto de todo. Primero con lo trivial: el hoyo en el vidrio.

-Resulta que Edward le enviaba dinero, supuestamente de una beca, ya saben como es su hijo, bueno resulta que Bella se dio cuneta y trajo el dinero para devolverlo, y lo aventó, este con fuerza y rompió el vidrio. Asunto terminado.

Si eso era algo que era muy típico de los dos, el de dadivoso, y ella de penosa y no aceptar nada.

Lo mas importante, insólito y preocupante fue cuando nos dijo lo que paso en Volterra, como llegaron ahí, como fueron recibidos, como se comportaron los lideres, y lo mas importante, cual fue la condición para dejarlos en libertad.

-¿Y cuales son las posibilidades que tenemos?-pregunto Jasper a Alice.

-Depende de quien

-¿El que?-pregunte yo.

-Depende de a quien le preguntes. Si le preguntas a Edward encontrara una manera para Bella continué siendo humana. Si le preguntas a ella, sacara lógicas para que la conviertan.

Esto es interesante, aquí habría una pequeña riña. Edward no dejara que sea tan grande ya que no puede vivir peleado con ella, pero aun así tienen sus grandes diferencias. Lo que hará un poco complicada la cosa.

-Por fin- exclamo la pequeña de la familia de repente.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto su esposo

-Que Bella por fin comprendió como la ama Edward.

Todos reímos tas el comentario de Alice.

Bella era una chica que confiaba muy poco en ella misma, su inseguridad le dificultaba ver como era, como la admiraban los demás, como la querían. Aunque esto parecía algo de su extraña manera de ser para que todos la amaran.

-Ya vienen para acá, acomódense nosotros no sabemos de "la beca" ¿entendido?

Todos asentimos mis retoños se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras a Esme y yo nos acomodábamos en los sillones de mi estudio la abrase y bese.

-¿Crees que convirtiéndola se acaben los problemas?

-No lo se amor, pero creo que resolveríamos algunos de los que tenemos ahorita.

-Y espero que con eso mi pequeño ya no este solo.

-_Hay mi pequeño, mi pequeño, ya no estará solo…es que era gay, por eso._

-¡EMMETT!- la voz de mi esposa, Rose y la mía tuvieron perfecta sincronización

-¿Ya vienen?- pregunto mi esposa al oír como la pareja e acercaba.

-Si eso parece

-¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice?

Me separe de mi esposa y me reuní con mi hijo.

-Bienvenida otra vez Bella, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti en plena madrugada? A juzgar por la hora, supongo que no se trata de una simple visita de cortesía ¿verdad?

-Me gustaría habla con todos enseguida su les parece bien. Se trata de algo imperante.

Observe a mi hijo que tenía la mirada seria, no le gustaba esta situación, pero obedecía a Bella. "_se trata de…"_ le pregunte mentalmente a mi hijo, quien asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Encamine la marcha hacia el comedor, toda mi familia ya se encontraba en fila detrás de Edward comenzando con Esme. Nos sentamos cada quien en sus respectivos lugares. Yo alado derecho de Bella

-Tienes la palabra- me dirigí hacia ella.

-Espero que Alice les haya contado todo lo que sucedió en Volterra.

-Todo-contesto mi hija

-¿Y lo que esta apunto de suceder?

-Eso también.

-Perfecto; entonces estamos todos al corriente.- esperamos hasta que continuara, y yo al pendiente de mi hijo-Bueno tengo un problema, Alice prometio a los Vulturis que me convertiría en una de ustedes. Van a enviar a alguien para comprobarlo y estoy segura de que eso es malo, algo que debemos evitar – recorrió la mirada en todos, deteniéndose en Edward.- Ahora esto nos afecta a todos, no me voy a poner a la fuerza si es que me aceptan, independientemente de que Alice este o no dispuesta a convertirme.

Esme iba a decir algo, pero Bella la callo.

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Todos saben que los quiero, y estoy segura que también saben la opinión de Edward al respecto. Creo que única forma justa de decidir es que todo el mundo vote. Si deciden no aceptarme, bueno, en tal caso, supongo que tendré que regresar sola a Italia. No puedo permitir que vengan aquí.

Pude oír los gruñidos del pecho de Edward, no le gustaba nada la idea de que regresara a Volterra, y de ser así regresarían los tres o tal vez ya todos, pero tiene razón Bella, no puedo poner al resto de mi familia en este peligro. Pero seamos realistas ¿Quién se quedaría atrás? Los chicos irían por pelea, ellas los seguirían. Así de sencillo y complicado esta el asunto.

-Así pues, se darán cuenta que soy un peligro y por eso quiero que voten sobre si quieren o no que me convierta en vampiro.

Cuando Bela se dirigió a mí para empezar con la votación mi amado hijo interrumpió.

-Un momento. Tengo algo que añadir antes de que comencemos. No creo que debamos ponernos con el peligro al que se refiere Bella- se coloco en una posición de alguien que esta repitiendo las cosas y quiere que le quede claro- Verán, había mas de una razón por la que no quería estrechar la mano con Aro al final. Se les pasó una cosa por alto y no quería ponerlos sobre la pista.

Y embozo una sonrisa

-¿Y que es?-pregunto Alice, tenia la cara de no saber que pasa. Eso es algo que le molesta mas que a cualquier otra persona, bueno Edward estaba en esa situación.

-Los Vulturis están demasiados seguros de si mismos, y por un buen motivo. En realidad, no tienen ningún problema para encontrar a alguien cuando lo han decidido ¿se acuerdan de Demetri?- le pregunto a bella

Esta se estremeció lo cual mi hijo tomo como un "si". Mientras Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Encuentra a la gente, ese es su talento, por eso lo mantienen a su lado.

"Ahora bien estuve hurgando en su mente para obtener la máxima información posible todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos. Buscaba algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarnos. Así fue cómo me entere de la forma en que funcionan al don de Demetri. Es un rastreador, uno mil veces mas dotado que James. Su habilidad guarda una cierta relación con lo que Aro y yo hacemos. Capta el… gusto… no se como describirlo… la clave, la esencia de la mente de una persona y entonces la sigue. Funciona incluso a largas distancias.

"Pero después de los pequeños experimentos de Aro, bueno…- se encogió de hombros.

-Crees que no va a ser capaz de localizarme- concluyo Bella

-Estoy convencido. Él confía ciegamente es su don. Si eso no funciona contigo, en lo que a ti respecta se han quedado ciegos.

-¿Y que resuelve eso?

-Casi todo, obviamente. Alice será capaz de avisarnos cuando planean hacernos una visita. Te esconderemos. Quedaran impotentes- dijo con un entusiasmo muy… ¿de él?- Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Edward volteo a Emmett quien le devolvió la mirada de complicidad.

Ya empezaba a entender el plan de mi hijo. Pero aun no estaba seguro.

-Te pueden encontrar a ti.- contesto bella

Emmett se extendió sobre la mesa y le dio con el puño a su hermano.

-Un plan estupendo, hermano- dijo con entusiasmo

-No- Rosalie hablo

-En absoluto- el turno de Bella

-Estupendo- contesto Jasper elogioso

-Idiotas- murmuro Alice

Como comente, ese es el pensamiento de mis hijos. Los hombres luchas y las mujeres tras ellos tratando de que no sea así. Esme solo se limito a mirar a su hijo menor

Bella se acomodo en la silla.

-En tal caso, de acuerdo. Edward ha dado otra alternaría. Ahora votemos.

Ahora empezó con Edward

-¿Quieres que me una a tu familia?

-No de esa forma, quiero que sigas siendo humana- dijo mi hijo mirando la a los ojos

Continúo la pequeña bella

-¿Alice?

-Si

-¿Jasper?

-Si

-¿Rosalie?

-No. Déjame explicarte- rogó rose a Bella- Quiero decir que no tengo ninguna aversión hacia ti como posible hermana, es solo que… esta no es la clase de vida que no hubiera elegido para mi misma. Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento alguien hubiera votado un "no" por mi

Se volvió se hacia Emmett

-¡Rayos, si! Ya encontrarlos otra forma de provocar una lucha con ese Demetri- ese tenia que ser Emmett

Se dirigió a Esme

-Si, por supuesto Bella. Ya te considero de mi familia-como amaba a mi esposa

-Gracias Esme- era mi turno. Aparte la vista de mi familia y me concentre solo en Edward. "_sabes perfectamente que tu también lo deseas"_

-Edward.

-No- refunfuño el aludido

-Es la única opción que tiene sentido. Has elegido no vivir sin ella, y eso no me deja alternativa.

Edward salio del comedor discutiendo con si mismo y con todos

-que viva… que vampiro… que el alma… que los vulturis... que es arriesgado... que todo.

-Supongo que ya conoces el sentido de mi voto- "_Perdóname Edward lo tenia que hacer"_

-Gracias.

Un estrépito se oye en la sala

-Es todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias por querer que me quede. Yo también siento lo mismo por ustedes.

Esme con su sentido maternal estuvo con ella dándole apoyo

-Mi querida bella

-Bueno Alice ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos?- pregunto al soltarse de mi esposa

Eso me desconcertó. Bueno "nos" desconcertó. Hasta la misma Alice

-¡No! ¡_No!_ ¡NO!- entro edward corriendo poniéndose enfrente de su novia con el rostro lleno de enojo-¿esta loca? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Bella se tapo las orejas con las manos

-Eh… Bella, no me parece que yo este _lista_ para esto- dijo Alice con miedo en la voz, Jasper la abrazo para tranquilizarla –necesito prepararme…

-Lo prometiste- le reclamo

-Lo se, pero… Bella, de verdad, no se como hacerlo sin matarte

-Puedes hacerlo. Confió en ti.- le rogó

Alice negó la cabeza, estaba atemorizada, y Jasper le agarraba la mano

-¿Carlisle?

Edward bloqueo a Bella cuando se dirigí a mi. La mano de mi hijo me impedía el paso a su novia y la otra le atrapaba el rostro. Pero eso no impedía que le respondiera.

-Soy capaz de hacerlo- dije con tono serio-. No corres peligro de que yo pierda el control.

-Suena perfecto.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lamento el retrazo.. pero tenia problemas en la escuela.. y ps ya saben**

**También por que en esta historia no estuve muy inspirada q digamos**

**Si c dan cuenta no he terminado y casi se acaba luna nuevo.. bueno para la prox les tendr 1 sorpresa … spero que les guste **

**Perdón por el retrazo.**

**No tengo mucho tempo.. otra vez jajaja por eso no puedo decirls mas q gracias…**

**KAHIA MUCHAS CRACIAS nue****va hermanita.. si ti no hubiera hecho nada jajaja **

**GRACIAS A TODAS (aunq ahora hayan disminuido mis lectoras no importa)**

**Cualquier cosa o aclaración, protesta, tomatazos, golpes.. lo q sea.. Déjenme un review y estaré ahí jajaja **

**Bes****Os**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA **


	5. Chapter 4

**HOLLLLLLAAAA **

**YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO JAJAJA**

**ESPERO Q LES AGRADE ESTE CAPI NSO VEMOS LA FINAL.**

**Recuerden q los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Y lo q saco son de sus libros **

**Besos**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CARLISLE Pov.**

**-**espera, no tiene por que ser ahora- me pidió Edward.

-no hay razón alguna para que no pueda ser ahora- apenas y se le entendió.

-se me ocurren unas cuantas.

-naturalmente que si, ahora aléjate de mi- aclaro bella con actitud.

-Charlie va a venir a buscarte aquí dentro de tres horas. No me extrañaría que trajera a sus ayudantes.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en esperando la decisión de Bella, mi hijo si que era persistente. No quería que se trasformara por ese royo del alma.

Ella debía tener ciertos problemas para tomar su decisión, ya que estaban sus padres humanos que no sabían lo que planeta su hija adolescente enamorada de un vampiro.

-sugiero que pospongamos esta conversación-intervino Edward- al menos hasta que Bella termine la escuela y se marche de la casa de charlie.

-es una petición razonable, Bella- concordé yo

Mi hijo si que estaba desesperado y no quería que su novia perdiera las etapas de su humanidad.

-lo considerare.

-lo mejor seria que te llevara a casa. Solo por si charlie despierta pronto.- si que la quería sacar de ahí.

-¿después de la graduación?- me pregunto Bella.

-tienes mi palabra- conteste.

-esta bien, puedes llevarme a casa. Dijo volviendo se hacia Edward.

Salieron de la habitación, me dirigí hacia Jasper quien asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que Edward estaba nervioso.

-todos a sus dormitorios- mando mi esposa.

Sin decir nada mas salieron. Alice me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo le tome la cara con mis manos y le di un beso en la frente. Jasper le coloco el brazo en la cintura acomodándola en su cuerpo para salir y dejarnos a mi esposa y a mi, solos.

-espero que ya todo se tranquilice- dijo mi esposa tomándome la mano

-yo también amor. Yo también.

-no se enojara con tigo. Él sabe que lo quiere.

-¿ya Alice te paso sus dones amor?-le pregunte alzando las cejas. Por ese acto me saco la lengua- y creo que también sus modales- me rei.

-no, pero es mi hijo y lo conozco- hizo el mismo gesto anterior- esto, se pega.

Ahora todo estaba mejor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya termino luna nueva jajajajaja. Espero q le s haya gustado gracias por su apoyo.**

**Ahora seguiremos con el otro libro jajaja.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eclipse…) **

**Esme Pov.**

Ya han pasado varios meses, 3 mese con 2 semanas para ser precisos.

Ya esta cerca la graduación y con eso la transformación de mi nueva hija.

Aun no es muy concreto de que Carlisle lo haga, ya que esta indecisa por una propuesta de mi hijo.

Recuerdo cunado llego al día siguiente de la votación. Diciendo que a lo mejor y mi esposo ya no convertiría a su bella ya que él le había propuesto matrimonio y si aceptaba el la convertiría.

Todo el mundo lo felicito, hasta rosalie.

Todo el mundo haciéndole bromas sobre que por fin crecía y que ya no era gay (Emmett por su puesto) y cosas así.

Pero ahora nos enfrentamos a un gran problema ¡¿por q no podemos descansar con los problemas que ponen en riesgo a toda mi familia?!

Nos enteramos que hay neófitos sueltos en Seatle y están poniendo en tensión a mi familia.

Aun no sabemos como controlar la situación.

Espero que se resuelva pronto. No quiero perder a mi familia.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lo lamente pero no puedo inspirarme. Con esta historia ya no lega ami esa inspiración.**

**Se que merezco todas las criticas, tomatazos, regaños y ese tipo e cosas pero. **

**Disculpen. **

**El retraso es el mismo problema peor ya no lo puedo hacer mas por eso lo subo así, tratare de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.**

**Los veo la prox semana.**

**Perdónenme. Por fallarles. Lo lamento.**

**Besos**

**MARI ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE **

**LUISA**

**PERDON DE NUEVO**


End file.
